


Причина

by Urban_Solitude



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: У Алекса снова проблема, а у Зака есть причина помочь.





	Причина

**Author's Note:**

> Даже неловко посвящать такое другу, но без Рыжего Ежа я бы не написала этот "типичный фанфик". Спасибо.:)

Зак лениво жмет кнопку на геймпаде, и его вырвиглазно-желтый автомобиль обгоняет ядовито-зеленый Алекса. Алексу все еще не разрешают играть ни во что, тяжелее гонок для дошкольников. А Зак не понимает, как эти слишком яркие цвета еще не свели их обоих с ума.

— Ты меня сделал, — усмехается Алекс и тут же предлагает: — Еще раз?

Зак кивает. Алекс на минуту откладывает геймпад и тянется к коле на тумбочке. Зак, как и все друзья Алекса, тайком проносит в дом вредные снэки, которые запрещает есть своему сыну миссис Стэндалл. Он наблюдает, как Алекс делает большой глоток, убирает бутылку и хватает пару чипсин из пакета. Крошки от них падают на ворот бесцветной футболки. Домашний Алекс весь такой — бесцветный. Зак не уверен, что скучает по нему прежнему — в рубашках со странными принтами и пирсингом на лице. Но ему определенно нравится новая стрижка, открывающая страшный шрам. Заку кажется, что она делает Алекса сильнее и увереннее. Ну, насколько вообще сильным и уверенным может быть парень с клюкой.

Они снова «гоняют». Наверно, у Зака скоро начнется приступ паники от цветового решения разработчиков этой игры. И пусть у него уже намечается мигрень, уходить вовсе не хочется. Заку на удивление уютно в этой небольшой комнате с холодными стенами, увешанными плакатами с непонятными группами. Ему не нравится их музыка, Алекс как-то включал записи, но Алексу она подходит. Зак замечает слой пыли на гитарах и отстраненно думает, что сам Алекс еще не скоро сможет на них играть. Если вообще сможет. Интересно, что он чувствует по этому поводу? Стоит ли спросить? Вряд ли это хорошая идея.

Заку горько, что все это произошло с Алексом. Последние события так или иначе подводят к мысли, что в этом отчасти есть и его вина. Может, поэтому Зак сейчас здесь. А может и не только. Зак как-то… привык. Ему правда нравится компания Алекса. И он нисколько не жалеет, что выбрал именно ее.

— Ты сегодня молчаливый, — говорит Зак. Не то чтобы обычно Алекс много болтает, но сидеть в тишине слишком долго надоедает.

Алекс ведет плечом, морщит нос и не отрывается от игры.

— Чувак, — зовет его Зак. — Все в порядке?

Алекс недовольно вздыхает.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Да брось, я всегда готов тебя выслушать.

Ему кажется, что сейчас Алекс закатит глаза и проигнорирует, но тот снова вздыхает, на этот раз медленнее, и все же отвечает:

— У меня снова проблемы с моим членом.

Зак жалеет, что спросил. Он и впрямь не хочет этого знать. Но он уже пообещал.

— Ты… говорил врачу?

— Да, я говорил хренову врачу, — вяло огрызается Алекс. — Он сказал, что это нормально. И что дело в ситуации, в атмосфере. Ну, ты понимаешь. Мне бы пригодилась помощь.

Зак понимает, к чему тот ведет: Алексу нужна девушка, настоящая, живая, не из порнофильма. Но Зак знает также, что ею не может стать Джессика. Они расстались, не успев толком сойтись вновь. А других вариантов нет. Потому что Алекс теперь вот такой. Зак закусывает губу, будто даже мысленно не хочет произносить слово «инвалид». А Алекс тем временем горько ухмыляется и озвучивает эту же мысль:

— Вряд ли хоть одна девчонка на такое согласится. И это… — Алекс делает паузу. — Это стыдно.

Заку больно слышать, как Алекс говорит о стыде, и с удивлением слышит свой голос:

— Я тебе помогу.

Что он только что сказал?

— Что? — тоже удивляется Алекс и наконец отрывается от экрана.

Зак ошарашен собственным предложением. Алекс недоуменно моргает, выгибает бровь и уточняет:

— Как ты мне поможешь?

Зак чувствует каждым дюймом кожи, что она пылает. Ему хочется сорваться с места и убежать отсюда подальше. Но одновременно с этим Заку не хочется двигаться вовсе.

— С твоей проблемой, — как можно осторожнее отвечает он.

— Как? — не унимается Алекс.

Наверно, в отличие от Зака он еще не растерял здравый смысл и потому слышит в его словах что-то разумное. Например, что Зак приведет ему девушку. Это было бы логичнее. И правильнее. Но... к черту это. Зак приподнимает правую руку и старается улыбнуться. Алекс теперь ошарашен так же сильно. Он округляет глаза, даже рот приоткрывает и какое-то время молчит.

— Это очень опрометчивое предложение, Зак, — наконец говорит он. Внутри тут же все переворачивается от открывающихся перспектив. — У меня не такой большой выбор, чтобы отказаться.

— Мы ведь друзья, — легкомысленно оправдывается Зак. Это только по дружбе. Других причин ведь нет.

Алекс долго буравит его неуверенным взглядом. От него просто разит недоверием. И Зак упрямо ждет. Он замечает, что на бледных щеках Алекса проступил румянец, отчего даже глаза стали казаться ярче. Зак не сразу понимает, что впервые видит настолько смущенного Алекса, и не может не признать, что зрелище это приятное.

Алекс кивает в сторону ноута, лежащего на столе. Зак приподнимается, чтобы его взять, а Алекс тем временем достает из тумбочки свой «мужской набор»: крем и салфетки. Устроившись поудобнее, он находит в ноуте видео и включает. Пока идут заставки, Зак помогает Алексу стянуть штаны до колен и приспустить белье. И, наверно, это самое неловкое, что он когда-либо делал. А ведь он даже видел, как его друзья трахались с девчонками! Но это другое… Тут нет никого. Только они с Алексом. Из динамиков слышится легкая музыка, а на экране появляются актеры — молодые, подтянутые, крепкие. Абсолютно голые и очень громкие. Кажется, более неловко быть уже не может.

Но нет.

— Так, ладно, — говорит Зак негромко и, как надеется, уверенно. — Ладно. Поехали.

Он хочет скорее с этим покончить. Поэтому наливает крем в руку и обхватывает ею мягкий член Алекса. Алекс вздрагивает и напрягается. Они с Алексом сидят друг к другу близко, так что Зак касается грудью его плеча. Он запросто мог бы обнять, но, разумеется, этого не делает.

Зак вообще старается не отводить взгляд от экрана и не думать, что именно держит в ладони. Он рассматривает грудь актрисы, ее задницу и начинает постепенно двигать рукой. Это охренеть как непривычно и странно — сжимать член и не чувствовать его. Зак старается делать так, как обычно себе — неспешно и легко. Он надеется, что Алексу не больно. Что не противно. Черт! Лучше даже не думать! И Зак закрывает глаза. Теперь можно хоть немного отстраниться от происходящего. Насколько он вообще на это сейчас способен.

Член начинает твердеть и увеличиваться. Это все еще странно. Он теплый и другой формы. Алекс тихонько всхлипывает. Этот звук смешивается с пошлыми стонами из ноута и пускает по телу Зака волну жара. Он с силой жмурит и без того закрытые глаза, пытаясь ее согнать, и не прерывает своего занятия.

Это длится, наверно, вечность — а может всего десяток секунд, — когда Зак вдруг чувствует на своем лице слабое дыхание. Он открывает глаза и натыкается на совершенно шальной взгляд Алекса. Какого черта он не смотрит свое порно? Это должно бы напугать или даже остановить, но вопреки всему рука Зака начинает двигаться иначе, а сам Зак — следить за реакцией Алекса. Он просто залипает на этих горящих желанием глазах и приоткрытых губах. Смотреть на эмоции Алекса, сменяющие друг друга со скоростью света, очень завораживает. И Зак, кажется, забывает, как надо дышать.

Вдруг Алекс делает резкий вдох, смешанный с тихим скулежом, и закрывает глаза, толкаясь бедрами в его кулак и запрокидывая голову. Зак с ужасом понимает, что ему в руку только что кончил парень, а в собственном паху болезненно напряглось. И черт, они все еще слишком близко друг другу. Надо хотя бы отодвинуться.

— Спасибо.

Алекс говорит тихо и смущенно, но его глаза блестят от радости. Зак уже видел такое. Так после секса смотрела Ханна, и тогда Зак был уверен, что ей хорошо. Он чувствует подобие гордости, сделав Алекса немного счастливее. Пусть и весьма своеобразным способом.

— Да… Это. Не за что.

Зак запинается и едва ли не мямлит. Он не знает, что ему теперь делать. Он не может просто взять и уйти. Как не может и остаться. Потому что только что отдрочил своему, наверно, самому лучшему другу. Потому что у самого в штанах безумно тесно. Потому что их дружба снова балансирует на грани, склоняясь в неправильную сторону.

Зак все-таки отсаживается к краю кровати. Он берет салфетку, тщательно вытирает ладонь и старается думать, что все это произошло без какой-либо иной причины, нежели желание помочь. Краем глаза он видит, как Алекс тоже вытирается, а потом пытается одеться. Зак по привычке тянется помочь, но Алекс перехватывает его за запястье.

— Не надо.

Его палец скользит по коже, когда он выпускает руку Зака. Это прикосновение неожиданно кажется более интимным, чем то, что делал Зак несколько минут назад. Это становится невыносимым. Зак пытается унять учащенный пульс и совладать с эрекцией. Но терпит неудачу. Ему все-таки надо выйти. Прямо сейчас. Хотя бы в уборную.

— Я… — начинает он и решает, что вот конкретно сейчас что-либо объяснять бессмысленно.

Он врывается в ванную Алекса и запирает дверь. Потом выворачивает кран, чтобы шум воды скрыл любые другие звуки, расстегивает джинсы и запускает руку в ширинку. Ему не нужно включать фантазию, достаточно вспомнить возбужденного и кончающего Алекса, чтобы все прошло быстро и ярко.

Зак моет руки и медленно умывает лицо. Он смотрит в отражение, пытаясь увидеть в нем ответ на вопрос, что же такое произошло. Он впервые дрочил парню. И на парня. И ему даже не стыдно. Неловко, смущающе, непривычно, но не стыдно. Зак в целом может объяснить это логически. Он хотел помочь другу в непростой ситуации. И сам наслушался порно. Еще и физический контакт с другим телом сделал свое дело. Других причин нет. Звучит здраво, но Зак в отражении не убежден.

Он отводит взгляд от зеркала и натыкается на свежую плитку, контрастирующую по оттенку со старой. Место, куда попала пуля. Зак не может отделаться от мысли, что в тот день Алекс вот так же стоял перед этим зеркалом и смотрел себе в глаза, задаваясь своими вопросами. И, не получив на них ответа, сделал выбор.

Зак не хочет довести себя до такого. Он проводит пальцами по плитке, выключает наконец воду. Ему все еще не по себе от произошедшего. Им наверняка будет теперь сложно войти в прежний ритм общения. Но это необходимо сделать сразу. Потому что другая причина у Зака есть. Он открывает дверь и выходит из ванной. Алекс сидит на кровати мрачнее тучи и теребит в руках геймпад.

Вот она причина.

Зак улыбается и бодрым голосом предлагает:

— Может, еще погоняем?

Алекс удивленно моргает, уголок его рта едва заметно дергается вверх, он кивает. Обстановка в комнате становится легче. Зак садится на прежнее место — рядом с Алексом. Они снова включают эту скучную, безумно-цветастую игру и молча нажимают кнопки. Тишина не кажется гнетущей. И это как-то правильно. Все, что здесь произошло сегодня, кажется правильным. Заку здесь все также уютно. И он знает, что придет сюда снова и снова. И поможет Алексу, что бы ни случилось. Потому что у него есть на это причина.


End file.
